


Absurd Thing Called Life

by MaririnMarikoChan



Series: Absurd thing called life [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Demento | Haunting Ground, Final Fantasy XIII Series, The Evil Within (Video Game), Until Dawn (Video Game), Zero | Project Zero | Fatal Frame Series
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction berdasarkan kisah nyata, M/M, Multi, OOC, gaje inside
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaririnMarikoChan/pseuds/MaririnMarikoChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri Kozukata hanyalah seorang remaja SMA biasa dengan kehidupan yang tidak biasa, ketiga sahabat karibnya, semuanya ga beres otaknya, dimulai dari Piers Nivans, lelaki dengan kepribadian kemayu, Chris yang selalu berdelusi tentang Shania Juninantha, dan Serah Farron, penggemar Mayu Watanabe yang hafal mati chant WOTA.</p><p>Kehidupan Yuuri yang tidak biasa tambah absurd ketika kakaknya, Rebecca Chambers, jatuh cinta kepada CinKo (Cina Kota), Billy Coen, lalu peseteruannya dengan Josh Washington yang notabene merupakan ketua geng anak kelas X3, dan rivalitasnya dengan Joseph Oda, siswa SMAK 5, untuk mendapatkan Universitas Indonesia melalui jalur undangan.</p><p>Yuuri pun bertanya tanya, kapan hidupnya akan normal seperti remaja remaja lainnya?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Perkenalan dulu !

Nama gue Yuuri Kozukata, dan hidup gue super duper absurd, seabsurd kehidupan Raditya Dika.

Gue lahir tanggal 10 September 2000 di Jakarta, meskipun nama gue kedengaran sangat Jepang sekali, gue orang Tionghoa tulen mamen! Bapak emak gue juga orang Tionghoa, tapi ga tau aja kenapa namanya bisa ada rasa Italinya, cici gua apalagi. Nama orang tua gua Fiona Belli dan Ricardo Belli, sementara nama cici gue Rebecca Chambers, jangan nanya gua kenapa nama cici gua Amerika sekali, nama gua Jepang sekali, tolong tanya orang tua gua. 

Gue mempunyai 3 sahabat karib, dimulai dari Piers Nivans, dia adalah temen sekelas gue di SMA, dia pintar banget, sering ranking pas SMP, namun, sayangnya, dia kemayu, men! bukan berarti gue membenci cowo kemayu ya, malah gua mencari cowo yang hatinya selembut sutra (halah) biar bisa menyeimbangkan gue yang suka gebukin anak orang sampe biru. Tapi, dia kemayunya keterlaluan men, sampe beberapa temen gua menanyakan...

"Yur, tuh anak transgender?"

Mana aku tahu, mak?

Dia asalnya dari New York, Amerika Serikat, dan pindah ke Indonesia 4 tahun yang lalu, katanya sih bapaknya dapet kerjaan disini, istilahnya mutasi lah (bener ga sih?), dia tinggal di Rajawali, yang notabene rumah rumah orang kaya disitu semua. Saking kayanya orang tua Piers, HP dia Sony anti air men, kamar mandi dirumahnya aja pakai Bathtub! Sabby ga???? Gue aja masih bertahan pakai Samsung bapuk gue yg suka ngelek pas baca homo Stiles x Derek... (Bagi yang ga tau, itu salah satu pairing di series Teen Wolf, blame Tumblr jadinya gua masuk ke jurang Sterek)

Gue bertemu si Piers pas gue kelas 1 SMP, lebih tepatnya ketika gue memutuskan untuk jalan kaki menuju bank BCA KCP Pademangan, karena dekat dari sekolah gue saat itu, SMP. Santa Maria Della Strada, ya gue memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki, dan untuk menekan biaya becak yang sekali jalan 5.000 (bisa buat makan batagor coi!) akhirnya gue sering pulang jalan kaki. Saat itulah, gue bertemu dengan Piers yang lagi kena palak anak SMA Negeri (Bukan berarti gue mencap anak Negeri itu tukang palak semua, tapi cuma oknum) didekat Masjid, Si Piers yang tingginya cuma 160 cm kelihatan katai (pendek) sama anak Negeri tersebut, ga tau apa karena gua reflek atau gue lagi sablengnya mulai, gue lemparin botol kaca ke arah tuh anak Negeri, dan ga tau juga kenapa, kena palanya, singkatnya, karena aksi 'Heroik' itu, akhirnya Piers terselamatkan, meskipun besoknya gua dipanggil kepala sekolah karena dikira gebukin anak Negeri itu sampe masuk UGD. Semenjak kejadian itu, kita berdua menjadi sahabat.

Yang kedua bernama Chris, alias Christopher, dia adalah temen sedari TK, dan kita selalu satu sekolah, bahkan hingga SMA, dia suka banget sama gadget... dan juga Shania Juninantha, emang sih, dia demen sama Shanju, tapi dia ga sampe stalk... belum sih...

Dia cukup dekat dengan Piers, yang gue denger dari teman teman SMP gue, 2 makhluk hidup tersebut menjadi teman saat mereka berada di 1 kelas yang sama (Gue 7A, mereka berdua 7B) dan pas duduk disatu bangku, dan mungkin karena banyak kesamaan dari mereka (sering dibully, rambut mirip Justin Bieber, demen komputer), akhirnya temenan mereka, lebih kocaknya lagi adalah, mereka sebelum menyukai JKT48 (Yep, si Piers sama Chris demen banget sama JKT48, gue sama Serah lebih ke AKB48) mereka berdua adalah fans berat Coboy Junior, alias CJR, saking ngefansnya saat itu, mereka memakai gelang CJR berwarna pink, kembar pula, langsung gosip beredar di sekolah gue pas itu...

"Si Piers sama Christopher itu hombreng?"

Dan gue juga ga tau gimana cerita, tau tau mereka pindah fandom ke JKT48, setidaknya mereka udah aman dari gosip gosip kalau mereka hombreng...

Yang ketiga adalah Serah Farron, sama seperti Chris, dia juga temen TK gua, berbeda dengan Chris yg sempet dikira salah gaul, Serah bener bener off radar disekolahan, tapi gitu gitu, dia cantik mamen! lebih cantik daripada Nabilah, seriusan, BTW, Dia demen sama Mayu Watanabe, bahkan ketika gue membeli poster mini Mayuyu, dia langsung teriak "Kasih gua Yuuuuu, itu Mayuyu!!!"

Enak aja, beli!

Serah sendiri dekat dengan Chris tapi engga terlalu dekat sama Piers, ga tau mungkin karena vibe si Piers terlalu homo sampe ga mau deket deket atau apa, pokoknya si Serah selalu berada disisi Chris, biasanya ngomongin Aikatsu atau single terbaru AKB48, anyway, dia hafal mati chant WOTA loh, gue aja yg udah ngefans dari jaman 2012 aja masih ga hafal hafal, malu maluin...

Kita bertiga bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, SMA.Santa Maria Della Strada, tapi beda kelas, gue sama Piers X3, Chris dan Serah kelas X2, tapi setiap istirahat, kita berempat selalu ngumpul dikantin, kadang kadang omongin skandal AKB, kadang kadang soal ulangan, pokoknya macem macem.

Terkadang, gue mengharapkan dimana gue mempunyai kehidupan yg super duper normal, dimana sohib sohib gue pada engga sesableng ini, dimana gue bisa kuat nonton drama Korea, dimana gue bisa pakai high heels 15 cm tanpa berjalan seperti penguin, namun, gue juga ga tau kapan itu akan terjadi, sampe gue bertanya tanya...

  


KAPAN HIDUP GUE NORMAL ????

 


	2. Balada Josh Perkaos Piers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers diisengin Josh Dkk. Yuuri pun mengamuk macam gajah ngamuk.

"ANJING LO JOSH! NGAPAIN LU BUKA BAJU SI PIERS????"

Teriakan gue kayaknya udah sampe kelas 11 IPS 2 dah, mau ngomong apa dah, si Josh AKA si Arab berdarah Cina ngisengin si Piers lagi.

Bajunya dibuka mamen!!!!! Baju seragamnya dibuka tanpa izin si empunya, si Piers aja sampe nangis ga terkendali.

Dasar si monyet.

Ok, sebelum gue lanjut ngamuknya, gue akan menceritakan si Arab ini, namanya Joshua Washington, cita citanya jadi pengacara biar bisa kayak OC Kaligis (*ehem* punya istri sama mobil banyak), tapi setiap pelajaran, mau Biologi kek, Matematika, Fisika, berisik melulu, sampe dijemur rame rame sama gengnya, masih aja ga niat belajar, gue sampe bingung, tuh orang niat sekolah atau ga dah? Semalas malasnya gue aja, gue masih kerjain tugas dah sama belajar kalau Ulangan.

Ok, daripada ngawurnya lanjut lebih parah, gue lanjut ngamuknya dulu.

Si Piers yang bajunya terbuka, menampilkan badannya yg six pack (Jujur, gue ga ngerti kenapa badannya bagus gitu tapi lemah, tau ah gelap) lagi nangis, iyalah, bayangin aja badannya digerayangin tangan tangan jahanam Josh Dkk.! Mana ketawa ketawa pulak mereka. 

"Kan bercanda, Yuur, dianya aja bencong jadinya nangis digituin." Kata Josh enteng, "Kalau gitu, gue pelorotin celana elu ye, kan cara bercanda lu pada kayak gitu, ya kan?" tantang gue ke Josh, Josh langsung mundur teratur, "Takut ya? Lu digituin takut tapi gituin anak orang demen? LO HOMO YA?" teriak gue sambil menghampiri Josh yang berusaha menghindari gue, dan akhirnya Josh mentok di tembok, dan secara langsung, gue tonjok perutnya. Tuh bajingan langsung meringis kesakitan.

Mampus lu.

"Astaga, Yuuri! Joshua! Kalian berantem lagi?" teriak Ibu Christine, wali kelas gue di depan pintu kelas, "Ya ampun, Piers? Kamu diapain lagi????" tanya Ibu Christine kepada Piers, "Si Josh dkk. mau perkosa Piers, bu! Panggil polisi dong bu!" kata gue kepada Bu Christine, "Si Yuuri boong!" teriak Josh, "Boong? Lu lihat sendiri noh! Si Piers!!!! Mau gua tonjok lagi biar lu ngaku?" teriak gue kepada Josh.

"Sudah!!!! Kalian semua ke kantor guru!" teriak Ibu Christine.

Mampus tingkat dewa ini mah.

* * *

"Ibu ga percaya saya? Saya lihat sendiri si Piers tiba tiba digeret terus bajunya dibuka paksa! Ya kali saya mau boong!"

"Yuuri yang boong bu! Saya kan murid teladan, masa percaya sama cewek bodoh kayak dia?"

"EMANG LU PINTER? LU AJA BIOLOGI UDAH DAPET NOL 3 KALI."

"LU KAGA KETERIMA DI PENABUR, BERARTI BEGO DONG."

"KALIAN BERDUA, DIAM!"

Teriakan Ibu Christine membuat kita berdua terdiam, horor men kalau diamukin.

"Gini yah, Joshua, orang tuamu udah dipanggil beberapa kali tapi sikapmu masih kayak gitu, mau saya usulin kamu di DO?" kata Bu Christine dengan tegas, "Kamu juga, kalau dia isengin si Piers, kamu langsung lapor, jangan sampe dihajar!" lanjut Bu Christine kepada gue, "Iyaaaaaaa." kata gue dengan tidak semangat, lagian di panggil berulang kali masih kelakuan kayak monyet, monyet aja kelakuannya ga semonyet dia.

"Yuuri, kamu balik ke kelas aja, Ibu mau ngomong sebentar sama Joshua." kata Bu Christine, gue pun mengangguk & meninggalkan ruang guru, didepan ruang guru, Piers yang berwajah khawatir menghampiri gue.

"Maafin aku, jadinya kayak gini deh." kata Piers sambil manyun, "Ga papa, lagian lu juga diisengin, anak anak yang isengin lu juga lagi pada dijemur." kata gue sambil nunjuk gengnya Josh yang dijemur di lapangan.

"Bukan gitu maksudnya, tapi..."

"Udah, ga usah tapi tapian, selama gua disamping lo, gue bakalan hajar siapa aja yang bikin lo nangis atau bete, kan gue honorary big sister lo!" 

Piers pun menangguk, lalu tersenyum, "Nah, kalau lu senyum kelihatan gantengnya, senyum yang lebih lebar biar tambah ganteng!" goda gue, "Kalau terlalu lebar kan serem..." kata Piers polos, "Ya ga terlalu lebar juga sih maksud gue..." kata gue sambil garuk garuk kepala.

Ga tau aja sih, Piers itu kayak adek buat gue, ga tau karena impian gue buat punya adek ga pernah dipenuhin atau emang Piers yang terlalu menyeh dibanding gue yang terlalu keras jadinya gue menganggap dia itu adek gue, tapi gue pengen banget dia selalu terlindungi, don't put this on creepy way, tapi gue ga mau dia disakitin, mending gue disakitin deh daripada dia.

Semoga gue ada kekuatan buat lindungin Piers, Chris, dan Serah dari Josh dkk. Otherwise, i fail as a friend.

 


End file.
